theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
John Abbott
John Abbott was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jerry Douglas. Biography John Abbott was the son of Robert Abbott. He had one brother named Ivan. The founder of Genoa City conglomerate Jabot Cosmetics and a wealthy pillar of the community, John was married to Dina Mergeron and had three children, Jack Abbott, Ashley Abbott and Traci Abbott Connolly. Ashley wasn't John's biological daughter, but the product of an affair Dina had with a tennis instructor by the name of Brent Davis. John was never made aware that Ashley wasn't biologically his, but he is Ashley's legal father. He then married Jill Foster and had another son, Billy Abbott. John had previously been married to Dina, Jessica Blair and twice to Jill. He had affairs with Katherine Chancellor, Ellen Winters, Joanna Manning, Mamie Johnson and Gina Roma. In 2004, he married Gloria Fisher, though the marriage later proved to be invalid when Gloria discovered that her divorce from previous husband Tom Fisher had never been finalized. John later remarried Gloria in a small ceremony in his home. Shortly before his death, John had begun serving a seven year prison sentence for fatally shooting Tom, who had made threats to Ashley and whom he believed had murdered Michael Baldwin's wife Lauren Fenmore. Prior to being released from prison, John noticed he was having trouble seeing out of his right eye. At the Genoa City Memorial Hospital, he had a stroke. He had another massive stroke soon after which left him incapable of breathing on his own. His wife, Gloria, decided to let John go after Jack threatened her with legal action. John was taken off life support and died on August 18, 2006 with his family and close friends by his side. After his death, it was revealed that John's second marriage to Gloria was also invalid, as his lawyer never filed the papers with the court. Also, though John had rewritten his will to leave half of his estate to Gloria, Jack had exploited a period of temporary dementia his father experienced during his time in prison and coerced him into writing a new will in which he divided his estate among his children only (including Ashley). Since October 2006, John has occasionally appeared as a spirit that only Jack and Billy can see and hear. Jack's plot was publicly revealed in December 2007 through a letter John had written to Gloria after he wrote the second will and before his death. He entrusted the letter to a friend he had made in prison. Gallery Abbotts.jpg Jill steals john.jpg John-with-his-children-Ashley-Jack-Billy.jpg John, Jack, Ashley.jpg John sitting in chair.jpg Gloria and John.jpg Gloria John 1.jpg John visits Ashley.jpg Crimes Committed *Shot and killed Tom Fisher Maladies and Injuries *Suffered from two strokes while in prison. The second one left him unable to breath on his own *Taken off of life support Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:Heros Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s